


Un nuevo comienzo

by appatary8523



Series: Estudihambres AU [1]
Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-19 21:27:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18978682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/appatary8523/pseuds/appatary8523
Summary: Miguel tiene que viajar a la ciudad para estudiar. Ahora vivirá con su primo Héctor.





	1. Llegada

No era como que no le gustara la idea de quedarse a vivir con su primo Héctor, el problema es que se lo dijeron de un momento a otro.

—Te vas con tu primo Héctor, aquí no te va a ir bien.

Y todo por decisión de sus padres, quienes, al ver cuantos días de clases perdía a causa de problemas sindicales en las escuelas de Santa Cecilia, decidieron mandarlo a la ciudad con Héctor para que estudiara la secundaria allá, con esperanza de que no le fuera tan mal en un futuro. Pero a él eso no le importaba, estudiar no era su prioridad, tan solo ansiaba perder el tiempo escuchando música y jugando fútbol. Siempre había querido librarse del negocio familiar de los zapatos pero esta no era la manera en la que lo había soñado.  
Tenía sus amigos allá y por mucho que le dijeran que haría nuevos en la ciudad no le convencía, y tampoco es como si su primo no le agradara, pero el resto de su familia también estaba en el pueblo, se iba para dejar atrás todo lo que quería y conocía por quien sabe cuanto tiempo.

Ahora viviría con Héctor Rivera, su primo por lado de su papá, quien estudiaba música y llevaba ya un par de años viviendo por su cuenta. Aún recordaba cuando su primo había decidido viajar a otra parte para estudiar pues le había causado gran dolor. Saber que de un día a otro ya no estaría más para acompañarlo en sus aventuras le había puesto bastante triste.  
Cuando vivía en Santa Cecilia se llevaban muy bien a pesar de la diferencia de edad tan marcada que tenían, siempre se había preocupado por hacerlo sentir incluido cuando jugaban y nunca lo había hecho menos. Y a pesar del paso del tiempo sentía como si nada hubiese ocurrido, parecía que su primo quería hacerlo sentir bienvenido en su llegada a aquel desconocido lugar. Pasó a recogerlo a la central de autobuses para llevarlo luego luego a su nuevo hogar.

El lugar donde se iba a quedar era una casa bastante modesta, acogedora y algo cálida. A pesar de eso, no le gustaba en lo absoluto. Estaba acostumbrado a un lugar abierto, un enorme patio y muchos espacios donde pudiese jugar o esconderse. Comparado a eso esta nueva casa parecía un nido de ratones.  
Héctor le dio un pequeño tour por el lugar, que realmente era más para intentar calmar o animar a Miguel, por que el niño no parecía nada contento desde el momento en el que se bajó del autobús y no se le ocurría que podía hacer con él. Además, no había mucho que ver en la casa: los cuartos de cada uno, el baño, una pequeña sala y un patiecillo de servicio.

Para Héctor era también una experiencia nueva y aterradora, apenas si podía hacerse cargo de si mismo y ahora tenía que cuidar de un niño, y obviamente no estaba listo para tener bajo su cuidado a otro ser vivo. Hacía ya algunos años que salió muy decidido de querer estudiar música, pero la verdad es que, de no ser por que su amigo Ernesto lo recibió y ayudó a sentirse no tan solo, se hubiera regresado al tercer día. Claro, no le iba a decir que eso a su familia, pero tampoco se iba a negar nomás por que si, ni siquiera tenía una buena excusa, y sus tíos confiaban mucho en él.

—Ándale Migue, vas a ver que te va a gustar. Hay una tienda aquí a la vuelta, hay un parque chiquito no muy lejos, y en la noche se pone una señora a vender elotes allá en la esquina—exclamó entusiasmado, recargando se en el marco de la puerta.  
—Es que, la verdad, creo que me da un poquito de miedo —confesó Miguel, algo apenado.  
— Ay, a todos nos pasa. Te vas a acostumbrar y cuando menos esperes ya no querrás volver a Santa Cecilia.  
— Tu… ¿Tu ya no quieres volver?  
— Bueno, no es como si ya no quisiera volver a poner un pie allá, pero ya que ves que hay mucho más que hacer aquí el pueblito se vuelve aburrido. ¡Además, también está Ernesto!  
—¿Tu amigo de la guitarra?  
—¡Ese mero! ¡E Imelda!  
—¿Tu novia?  
— ¡Que no es novia, es solo una amiga!… Pero si, ella. —luego de eso se acercó para sentarse en la cama al lado de el menor, posando su brazo al rededor de su cuello— Mira, piensa que somos como una familia. Imelda es tu mamá, y… ¿Supongo que tienes dos papás?  
—¿Qué? —no pudo aguantar una risa burlona, a lo que Héctor corrigió al instante.  
— ¡No, espera, no es así! Solo un papá y un tío. Si, eso. ¡Vas a ver, no es tan malo como parece!

Pero, muy a pesar de el entusiasmo que su primo le intentaba transmitir y todas las cosas ‘buenas’ que le decían, para él no sonaba tan de ensueño.  
Quizá las semanas pasarían volando, quizá la escuela no era ni tan buena y cuando menos esperara podría regresar con sus papás, pero por ahora tan solo le quedaba acostumbrarse a su nueva vida, le gustara la idea o no.


	2. El regreso (de la escuela) a casa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alguien tiene que ir por el niño a la escuela, y no hay nadie mejor que el buen Ernesto.

Bajó del camión y caminó tranquilo bajo la sombra de los árboles que cubrían su camino. Era un día soleado pero bastante agradable, justo uno de esos que te invitan a salir a caminar por el mero placer de perder el tiempo, y ese era uno de los pasatiempos favoritos de Ernesto. Con una música tranquila en sus audífonos, sentía que el tiempo no importaba, como que podía pasar el resto de la vida andando por esa tranquila banqueta. Claro, hasta que entró en el terreno de la secundaria, encontrándose a un Miguel claramente frustrado, quien se dirigió a él rápido como flecha.

— Salí hace dos horas, te dije que las clases terminan a la 1 ¿Dónde estabas? —exclamó el niño, pero solo se encontró una respuesta que sintió incluso algo grosera.  
— Ajá, como sea. ¿No quieres ir por una paleta de hielo? —Dijo bastante desenfadado, quitándose un audífono.  
— ¡No! ¡Quiero irme a mi casa! —exclamó exasperado, a lo que el mayor solamente le quitó la mochila y comenzó a caminar, sin fijarse siquiera si lo iba siguiendo.

Miguel no sabía lo que significaba ‘ser buena onda’ para Héctor, por que fue lo que dijo para describir a Ernesto, y en definitiva no parecía nada buena onda.No le quedó nada más que apresurarse y mantenerse cerca de él, igual y era capaz de subirse a algún camión y dejarlo ahí botado.  
No era la primera vez que le hacía eso, y estaba muy seguro que no sería la última. Aquel primero día que olvidó pasar por él parecía realmente arrepentido de su error, pero le compró unos chicharrones con verdura y se fueron a la casa, acordando no comentar ese pequeño incidente con los otros dos por petición de Ernesto. Pero solo fue ese día, a partir del siguiente ya parecía tener ni el más mínimo remordimiento.

— No te pongas exigente. Si de por sí te hago el favor de venir por ti.— mencionó de la nada, rompiendo el silencio entre ambos.  
— ¿Cuál favor? ¿Y por qué llegas tan tarde?¡Ni siquiera haces nada!  
— Claro que hago cosas  
— Menciona una  
— Eso es algo que no te incumbe. Y ya deja de alegar, o te dejo aquí.  
— Pues déjame, le voy a decir a Héctor. Y también le voy a decir que siempre llegas tarde.  
— ¿Qué? Prometiste no decirlo, ¡Lo juraste ante un chicharrón!  
— ¿Eso que? ¡Yo no juré nada!

Siguieron discutiendo dejando pasar uno, dos, tres camiones de los que, se supone, iban a tomar. Parecían un par de niños, cosa que no era de extrañar en cuanto a Miguel, pero a Ernesto si que le hacía quedar bastante mal. Pero tenía razón, Ernesto no tenía excusa alguna para llegar tarde. Lo poco que tenía que hacer solía realizarlo por la tarde y, en la mañana, se la pasaba viendo tele , escuchando algo de música, revisando su teléfono y poco más. Generalmente todos sus días eran iguales, simplemente era medio irresponsable y se le olvidaba que debía ir por el niño. Pero también era muy necio y no aceptaría que estaba mal.

—Además, ya estás muy grandecito como para que te sigan recogiendo de la escuela, ¿no?

Miguel ya no dijo nada, no quería seguir alegando. Había tenido un día muy estresante en la escuela pues los maestros no eran precisamente los más amables que hubiera conocido. Y Ernesto agradeció tanto el silencio que guardó en todo el camino de regreso a casa como el que guardó al no decirle a Héctor que pasaban por él bastante tarde.

Al día siguiente, a la hora de la salida, Miguel se sentó en una banca que estaba afuera de su escuela, ya listo para esperar una eternidad para poder ir a su casa. Puso su mochila en sus piernas y la abrazó, mas no tardó mucho en escuchar murmullos de niñas. Quien sabe que estaban hablando ¿Se burlaban de él por que era el nuevo y estaba solo? ¿O ya sabían que se quedaba ahí hasta quien sabe que hora? A como fuera, la sola idea de que fuera sobre el lo hizo hundirse más en su mochila.  
Los murmullos se hicieron risillas en un instante y alzó su mirada por mera curiosidad. Lo que sí fue sorpresa fue toparse con Ernesto, quien sonriente, posó la mano en el hombro del niño.

—¿Nos vamos o te quieres quedar otro rato?

Miró al rededor y comprendió el por qué de tanto alboroto. Ernesto podía no ser el más guapo del mundo, pero lo era para las chicas de secundaria con las hormonas a tope. Alto, de pecho ancho, cabello bien peinado, bigote fino, con playera y pantalones algo justos y con un delicioso y fresco olor a perfume. Incluso parecía un modelo sacado de la telenovela del momento. Si se bañaba o no a Miguel no le importaba, lo que lo hacía muy feliz es que, por una vez en la vida, había llegado temprano. Quizá debía aprovechar su poder y amenazarlo mas seguido. El chico asintió contento, le entregó su mochila y, entre el cuchicheo de las jovencitas que no podían quitarle los ojos de encima a su acompañante, caminaron juntos hacia la calle.

Por una parte estaba alegre, pero por la otra… También. Lo que no sabía es que le esperaban por delante días completos de chichas hablándole para preguntarle más y más sobre ese guapo muchacho que pasaba a recogerlo, y ese fastidio sería poco comparado con el de esperar unos minutillos más para irse a su casa.


End file.
